brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Junkbot Undercover
Junkbot Undercover is a sequel to the online game Junkbot, previously featured on LEGO.com. The game includes various levels players can complete, and the objective in each level is to "survive" while collecting all of the trash cans. Junkbot undercover can be accessed via the archive of the official LEGO website (as the original has been deleted like Junkbot ) . Basic Gameplay Junkbot is a LEGO robot who works in a factory and constantly moves forward, unless an object blocks his way, in which case he turns around. On each map there are a variety of bricks which can be moved to either block a certain way or stacked in a way which will allow Junkbot to move up or down to a different area. The aim is to get Junkbot to each of the trash cans on that level, with the fewest moves as possible. There are various hazards that work against you from the original Junkbot in this game, as well as some new ones. New Hazards Junkbot Undercover introduces one new hazard; the laser. Laser beams, which are emitted from a bright yellow brick on a wall, kill Junkbot upon contact. Lasers can be turned on or off via an on/off switch, if one is present. Other New Elements There are other non-deadly new elements introduced in Junkbot Undercover. Moving Blocks Moving blocks can be pushed from side to side by Junkbot, but cannot be manipulated like a regular brick. These are used to help elevate Junkbot, as well as block off Gearbots and Flybots. Portable "S" Bricks Junkbot Undercover also introduces portable versions of the original game's "S" bricks, which are gold in colour. These bricks can be moved via the mouse to whatever location they are needed at. Like the original "S" bricks, these can only be used once. Teleportation Pads Similar in design to Fans, these new elements transport Junkbot from one pad to another. Walking Trash Cans Special trash cans that appear in some levels. These cans will try to walk away from Junkbot when he approaches them, and will walk off platforms if they have to. They won't turn back if they walk into a dead end. Junkbot can only collect these cans if they are cornered, trapped, or if he's two bricks above the can. Levels and Stages Junkbot Undercover has 61 levels, throughout five different stages. Stage One: Basement Levels: # Descent # Pump Room 17 # Supply Closet # Plant Storage # Blow Up # Elementary # This End Up # Coveralls # Fire Drill # Surveillance System # The Nightmare # Pipe Organ # Trash Picker # Laundry Room # Under The Rainbow Stage Two: Sub-Basement Levels: # Laser Lab # Breakout # Hazardous Waste # Climate Control # Rise And Shine # Sorting Room A # Central Shipping # Push Comes To Shove # Crawling Through Vents # The Heist # Escape From Cellblock 7 # Return To The Laser Lab # No Exit # The Chamber Of Death # Laser Wire Stage Three: Caverns Levels: # Telecommuting # Changing The Lightbulbs # Zig Zag # Express Elevator # Butterfly Collecting # The Abandoned Coaster # Quantum Roulette # Rock Climbing Gym # Chase Scene # Claustrophobia # Look Behind You! # The Incinerator # Locked Room Mystery # The Broken Bridge # The Vault Stage Four: Secret Lab Levels: # Artificial Intelligence # Mobile Suit # Slide And Seek # Chute To Kill # Central Database # Hunt And Gather # Cutting It Close # Water Works # Construction Supplies # Sunken Treasure # Drip Dry # The Reactor Core # System Administration # Origin Of The Species # The Final Frontier Stage X: Project X Levels: # Project X Gallery Finally! I won!.JPG|The winning screen. "Project X" is really a birthday party. At the end, however, a Gearbot is holding a folder labelled "Project Y" Category:Online Games Category:Make and Create Category:Classic